


Sunny Days Ahead

by Trams



Series: The Speed Dating AU [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: The lead up to and the wedding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this one to myself. I mean it's for all of you. But it is very much for me. ;p

The house was quiet and dark, except for the bedroom which was filled with the sound of Goody’s soft snores, and the lights from the outside coming through the open blinds. Billy didn’t usually have trouble falling asleep, even if he was never going to be like Goody who could turn his sleep schedule around by just sheer willforce; who could fall asleep whenever and wherever he wished. 

Billy leaned against the headboard and pillows. Next to him lay Goody, curled up on his side, and Billy stroked Goody’s cheek softly. Fondness making him smile, and his stomach still bubbling with warmth and happiness. _Fiance_ he thought, marveling at how lucky he was. He carded his fingers through Goody’s hair. He was going to get married; he was going to marry this wonderful man who had brought so much happiness into Billy’s life.

Being with Goody was easy, comfortable, happy, loving. Goody made Billy feel loved, in a way that was addicting. He liked this feeling, not just of being wanted – though he enjoyed that too – but being loved by Goodnight was special. He was bathed in Goodnight’s warm affection with every look from the man, every word, every touch, every kiss; it was enough to make him feel choked up sometimes, like there was something far down his throat, a ball of his emotions growing bigger and bigger just from seeing Goody sometimes.

~

“We should go skiing,” Billy said. 

Billy was watching TV, and Goody was reading. Billy lying on his side with his head in Goody’s lap, and when Goody wasn’t turning the pages in his book, he idly played with Billy’s hair. It was lovely, and if Billy had been a cat he would have been purring, as it was he was only at risk of dozing off, the show on TV not really holding much of his attention.

“Hm…”

“Goody.”

“I’m sorry.”

Billy turned his head to look up at Goody who put down the book on the couch and looked back at Billy. Billy smiled.

“Skiing,” Billy said. “Every other Christmas my parents would rent a cabin and we’d go skiing, we should do that.”

Goody frowned slightly. Billy bit his lip. They hadn’t exactly discussed their plans for Christmas. Last year they had only been dating for two months, and so Billy had gone back to Texas and Goody had spent the holiday with Sam and Sam’s sister Sara. But now they were engaged, and Billy presumed they’d spend it together, do something just the two of them.

“Neither you nor I like the cold,” Goody pointed out, and Billy huffed, of course that was Goody’s objection.

“True,” Billy said, “but I’ve always liked skiing. Or well, teenage me liked trying to do increasingly difficult tricks on skiis.”

“Of course you did,” a fond look went over Goody’s face, and Billy smiled up at him.

“I was gonna be a stuntman,” Billy said. It had been a dream of his as a kid, much to his parents worried concern.

“So you’ve told me,” Goody said, still playing with Billy’s hair and smiling at him; though the smile turned a smidge rueful. “I don’t know how to ski.”

“I can teach you,” Billy said, all of a sudden very eager to have this happen. 

When he suggested it, he hadn’t been feeling that strongly about it, but as they spoke he realized that he really wanted this. It had been a tradition for all of his childhood and much of his teenage years. Being cooped up in a cabin with his parents had gotten boring at times, even though they tried to make it fun, but he really wanted to do this with Goody.

Goody gave him a raised eyebrow and a slightly dubious look.

“You can get some time to read and we can get a cabin with a fireplace, and well,” he licked his lips, looking up at Goody through eyelashes and trying his most suggestive looks. “There are more things you can do in front of an open fire than just reading.”

“Oh, is there?” Goody said, sounding amused.

Billy grinned. Putting one hand on Goody’s shoulder he heaved himself up and sideways into Goody’s lap to whisper into Goody’s ear, delighting at the way Goody shivered from the way Billy’s breath brushed his skin.

“Have you ever thought of making love in front of a fire,” Billy whispered. “I’ll lay you down on a blanket in front of the fire, and kiss you all over your skin while the flames flicker. I’ll open you up, oh, so slow while blowing you, before pushing inside letting your heat and the heat of the fire surround me.”

Billy pulled back a little to look into Goody’s face, noses only inches apart, and Goody’s eyes were wide open and sparkling with heat, and Billy smiled, feeling a little bit smug.

Goody swallowed hard.

“You know, that sounds,” he paused. “That sounds very appealing. Very- uhm. Very compelling argument.”

Billy kissed him, a quick brush of lips against lips. Because yes that did sound appealing. Goody grabbed the back of Billy’s head and dragged him back in for a longer kiss.

~

“So, who’s gonna be your best man?” Josh asked, head emerging from the plane’s engine. Billy wasn’t surprised that was his first question after Billy’s announcement, but he was a little miffed that Josh’s congratulation had been said while still deep inside the engine.

He didn’t have the ring yet to show off either. They had gone to a jeweler to try out rings and get exact ring sizes, but had ended up ordering the rings online and they weren’t going to arrive for a while.

“Before you say anything,” Josh started, wiping the back of his hand on his cheek, smearing grease all over it. “Let me remind you that I am your dearly beloved-”

Billy snorted.

“-childhood friend.”

It was the true enough, even if Billy would never admit to the beloved part, Josh was a pain in the ass on his best days. He had been around Billy since they were kids though. 

Billys family had moved to the US when Billy was seven, they ended up in Texas and moved around a little bit the first year, before finally settling down in a small house in a suburb outside Dallas. 

Billy had med Josh during summer vacation at the end of second or third grade – neither of them were sure of the exact year. Billy had been home playing video games, his dad at work, and his mum just popped out, he didn’t remember why. When Josh kicked a ball through the window. He’d asked Billy to come over and play and Billy, having not really made any friends, agreed. His mother had freaked out when she came home seeing the broken window and Billy nowhere to be found – cops had been called. 

They had stayed friends most of the time ever since, with occasional periods when they drifted apart, but neither could really shake the other one, and if Billy was honest, he didn’t really want to. He did like Josh, despite everything.

“And also if you ask Red he will use the best man speech to remind everyone of how he brought you together and boast about it,” Josh continued.

“Red doesn’t like public speaking,” Billy said. “He’d be perfect. Either he wouldn’t want to give a speech at all, which by the way, I’m good with, or he’d keep it short. Which we will want, because I have met Sam Chisolm several times now, and his speech will be at least an hour and consist of a lot of poetry and references to obscure literary works you will have to google on your phone under the table.”

“Pfft, as if I would care enough to google,” Josh said. 

He banged the wrench he had been working with on the side of the plane, and then tossed it vaguely in the direction of the toolbox. Billy silently reminded himself that Josh was actually a surprisingly good pilot, when he wasn’t trying to do loops in the air, and did keep the plane in perfect working condition, even though Billy sometimes wondered who had been crazy enough to give Josh a license. 

He walked over and picked up the wrench from the floor and placed it in the toolbox. While Josh wiped his hands on a dirty rag, and suddenly gasped whirling back to Billy.

“Wait, is the reason why you didn’t immediately say ‘and you’ll be my best man’ after telling me you’re getting married, because you’re going to ask Vasquez to be your best man?”

Billy stared at him in utter confusion, brain trying to process what utter nonsense had just come out of Josh’s mouth.

“Yes, I’m going to ask my former on-and-off-again fuck-buddy to be my best man at my wedding. I’m sure that will go over well with Goody.”

“Have you told him?”

“About Vasquez? I think it’s come up when I told him about backpacking through Europe.” Hard not to mention who he had been with when Goody had asked if he’d done it alone. So he’d done a brief and cleaned up explanation of it.

“Have you told Vasquez you’re getting married?”

Billy raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the first one I’m telling,” Billy said.

“Oooh, I’m higher prioritized than your parents,” Josh crowed.

“After them, of course I told them first,” Billy said, and smirked at Josh who stuck his tongue out.

“He’d be happy for you though,” Josh said, sobering, and Billy never really knew how to deal with him when he was being serious.

“I’m sure he’d be, and I’m sure I’ll tell him eventually, but not today. Just be happy for me, man.”

“Bro,” Josh said and grinned. Spreading his arms wide and walking towards Billy.

“Don’t call me bro,” Billy said, but didn’t move away when Josh wrapped his arms around him, he did try to move his head away when Josh planted a big kiss on his cheek.

“I’m so happy for you,” Josh said. And took a step back and then looked at Billy meaningfully. Billy looked back at him controlled expression, and didn’t say anything until Josh started fidgeting restlessly, which took longer than normal.

“Yes,” Billy said.

“I’m gonna arrange the best bachelor party!”

~

The day the rings arrived Billy was at home dealing with paperwork, because it was quieter than in the hangar where he had used to do it – Goody was asleep in the bedroom.The hangar had only had one thing going for it in terms of doing paperwork there, and that had been the ease to get Josh's input on things; but as it turned out it worked just as well to text him. Waiting for replies also gave him an excuse to take a break.

He stood in the kitchen looking at the rings nestled in the little box they had come in, smiling and with a excited flutter in his belly. He had never really thought much about marriage earlier in his life, had never seen himself as someone who would get married. Happy enough with a string of casual relationships not leading anywhere except for them both to have fun. But with Goody it had been different. Goody brought out a different side in him, and he had realized he wanted this. Wanted this feeling of being connected to someone, wanted to bind himself to this man, and having him bound to Billy.

He had known, maybe not from the first meeting, but from very early on that he wanted to keep Goody; had in fact spent more than a month trying to just keep him to himself, putting up with both Josh and Red insisting on meeting this new man in Billy’s life, but he’d selfishly put it off, because he had wanted to prolong the feeling of it just being the two of them in the world, and Goody had been the same way.

They were similar, the two of them, though perhaps not obviously so, and they did have their differences, more obviously. But they had the same core values and when it came down to it that was what counted, if they had differed in more fundamental ways they never would have made it for very long – Billy knew from experience – they agreed on a lot of other opinions as well, and whenever they disagreed about something it was never a big deal. 

Goody liked discussing things, and sometimes those discussion could last for days or weeks, when they would simply come back to wherever they left off. And Goody’s obvious joy from the whole exercise was infectious sweeping Billy right along and he found himself enjoying it as well. They weren't fights after all, just sometimes they had different opinions on movies, or music, or food, and sometimes those differing opinions warranted a two week discussion.

They got along; Billy loved Goody, and Goody loved Billy, at the end of the day Billy couldn’t see what else he could possibly wish for.

He heard footsteps in the hallway outside the kitchen and Billy snapped the lid shut on the rings, slipping the box into his pocket. He turned around in time to see Goody who was rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the room, dressed in loose pants and white tee, his hair standing up in all directions, dark stubble on his cheeks. When he saw Billy a slow warm smile spread on his lips. That fluttering feeling in Billy’s stomach only got more intense and Billy smiled back at him.

“‘Morning honey,” Goody said.

“You sleep well?” Billy asked. 

Fingers stroking the box in his pocket, he’d been excited to show Goody the rings, still was, they hadn’t planned on anything special for when they arrived, but suddenly Billy wanted to do something special, which meant keeping them secret for now. He walked up to Goody and kissed him quick on the lips.

“Mmm,” Goody murmured, and Billy felt Goody’s hand against the back of his head, letting himself be pulled into another kiss.

“I have a few errands to run,” Billy said, pulling away. Goody leaned in quick and pressed a kiss to Billy’s cheek.

“Leaving me and Sam all alone to help Sara move, however will we manage?” Goody asked, but he was smiling.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun,” Billy said. “Or at least she should be able to prevent you from getting into trouble.”

“No one but you can keep me out of trouble, cher,” Goody said and kissed him again.

“I know,” Billy murmured against Goody’s lips. He could have stayed like this for hours, just trading soft kisses with Goody, but at that moment Goody’s phone started to ring.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Billy said. 

Goody nodded while fishing his phone out of his pocket. Billy pressed one more kiss to Goody’s stubbled cheek and started leaving the room while Goody answered, “Yes, Sam, I just woke up. Just let me eat something first.”

~

Billy spent the rest of the day running errands, and once home again started cooking, preparing some of their favorites. When he got the text from Goody saying he was on his way home Billy went up to their bedroom, and filled it with lit candles, it was going to get unbearably hot in there at some point, but it would be worth it. And then, just to really go all out for this, he spread out rose petals in a trail from the front door to the bedroom, laughing a little at himself. He was sure this would have been something Goody would have done, if he hadn’t been so impulsive, which only made Billy think he would appreciate it even more.

Returning to the bedroom, he picked up the box from where he had left it on the bed, it had been in his pocket all day, but when he came home he had changed out of the sweatpants and into jeans, and they were a little bit too tight for the box to fit comfortably in his pocket. He looked very good in the jeans though, Goody had told him so every time he wore them. It had also been the jeans he wore the first time they met.

He opened the ring box again, smiling and stroking a finger over the cold metal of the rings.

“Titanium,” Goody had said. “For me, and the electric blue on the inside too suit your wild spirit and freewheeling personality.”

“Not sure if you are complimenting… Is— Is the freewheeling thing you referring to me putting peanut butter on avocado?”

“It’s bizarre, Billy, cher, I love you but seriously?”

His reminiscing was interrupted by the front door opening, and Billy felt himself go stock still, the flutter in his stomach becoming nervous excitement. Maybe he’d gone a little too over the top, he wasn’t really well versed in these big romantic gesture, much better at the small everyday signs of just how much he loved Goody.

“Billy?” Goody called out, tone a little questioning, but Billy could hear his footsteps coming closer, and so he didn’t say anything, just turned towards the door and sank to one knee, holding the ring box in one hand.

Goody stopped in the doorway, looking at Billy in surprise, and then looked around at the room and then back to Billy.

“Are you trying to upstage me, cher?” Goody asked, smiling that lopsided smile of his and Billy would have been weak in the knees hadn’t he been kneeling. Instead he smirked a little back at Goody and shrugged.

“Maybe,” Billy said. Goody stepped inside the room and he looked so good in the candlelight, that Billy almost sighed.

“Goody,” Billy started, and licked his lips. “From the moment we met, and I found myself reluctantly charmed.”

“Reluctantly?” Goody asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

“Did I interrupt your rambling?” Billy asked.

“No, I’m sorry, cher, do go on.”

Billy reached out with his free hand and grabbed Goody’s hand, pulling at it, making Goody take a few more steps closer.

“I knew you were special,” Billy said. “Knew from the moment we met that there was a spark, and spending more time with you, I knew. We had a connection I’ve never felt before.” He swallowed. “And I knew I wanted to spend all my time with you, because you make me happy, because being loved by you, it is the most amazing feeling.” He felt his own voice waver slightly with emotion as he looked up at Goody’s face, and seeing his own feelings mirrored so clearly it made his heart ache. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Billy plucked the ring out of the box.

“I can’t wait either,” said Goody, and Billy slid the ringer onto his finger. Feeling like this was a momentous moment.

“We should get married right away.”

Billy had been watching the ring and now looked up at Goody’s face and saw he was looking completely serious.

“What?” Billy asked. Goody sank down to his knees and Billy handed him the box with the remaining ring, and held out his hand.

“Why wait, we could go to Vegas right now,” Goody said.

Billy couldn’t help the chuckle, and he looked at Goody’s earnest open face and his heart swelled with affection.

“My parents would kill me if I eloped,” Billy said. Goody’s face sobered expression shifting to more thoughtful.

“And Sam and Sara would probably kill me,” Goody said. 

He plucked the ring from the box and he looked down at Billy’s hand, and Billy did the same. He watched as Goody with slightly trembling fingers placed the ring on Billy’s finger, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. The metal cold around his finger but quickly warming up, and it felt so right. Having this band of titanium around his ring finger, binding him to his wonderful man who proposed to him before they had even dated for a year; who just could never wait to show how much he loved Billy, so much so he wanted a wedding right now. Billy would have thought the way this progressed would have been too fast for him, but he found himself on the same page as Goody, because he loved him; loved him so much he couldn’t find the words, just knew that Goody was the most important person in Billy’s life, and he would be a fool to ever let him go.

“I love you,” Billy simply said. Goody smiled again, and reached out with his left hand, cupping Billy’s cheek, the ring pressing against Billy’s cheek.

“I love you too mon amour.”

Billy leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes, while smiling and letting out a content little sigh. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier than in this moment.

“What if,” Goody said after a moment of silence, his hand moving to right behind Billy’s ear, to play with the strands of hair there. Billy opened his eyes and looked at Goody’s contemplative look.

“What if we got married at that ski resort we’re going to?”

“You mean this December?” Billy asked. Goody nodded. “It’s the middle of October,” Billy said. Mostly because he felt one of them should bring it up, because a part of him was already listening and ready for whatever idea Goody was having.

“I’m sure we can do it,” Goody said. “Weddings have been held at that resort before,” Goody said. Billy frowned. But inside his chest there was a warm stab of affection.

“You’ve already looked this up?” Billy asked.

Goody flushed, letting go of Billy’s hair and his hand fell to his lap.

“As soon as we made the plans,” he said, looking away for a moment, and Billy had to lean forward and kiss his cheek. 

“You did leave the bookings to me,” Goody said, and looked back at Billy. He paused.

“Did you book something more than just a cabin?” Billy asked, amused.

“I may have nudged a metaphorical snowball into motion,” Goody said. “And it started rolling down a hill, gaining both momentum and mass.”

Billy chuckled.

“And that means?”

“We have a venue for a wedding and reception if we want it. I can cancel it, no problem, but just in case. I didn’t book the largest room, but I just… I remember you saying you didn’t want a large wedding, and well, I don’t exactly have a large extended family to invite in the first place. And this way it’s guaranteed to be small and intimate.”

“So, just friends and my parents?”

“Basically yes.”

“I love you,” Billy breathed out, and leaned forward kissing Goody on the lips. 

Billy had a large extended family, he wasn’t sure how many would have an interest in seeing him marry a man; but even if they had no problem with it, he’d rather not have any of them at his wedding. He barely knew them, except for an aunt on his mother’s side who had been around a lot when he was a kid. Of course Goody would think of that and find a solution. A wedding on short notice, which would require traveling, and in a small venue as well. It was the perfect excuse to keep the number of guests small.

“So you like the idea?” Goody asked. Sounding a little bit hesitant. Billy smiled.

“I like it,” Billy said. “We’re going to have to do a lot of preparations in very short time though.”

“How much can it be?” Goody asked. “We need fancy suits, or tuxes, but I like the idea of more color, but that’s up to you. We need food, a cake.” he counted on his fingers, and made a dreamy face when mentioning cake. “What else is there? Flowers?”

“We could do it outside, won’t need flowers then,” Billy suggested.

“Outside in December?” Goody asked. Billy shrugged.

“We’ll get insulated suits.”

“Are you sure?”

“There’ll be snow,” Billy said. “I like snow.” He said with a smile. Billy loved snow in the way only a person who has never had to shovel snow more than once a day everyday for several months, could love snow.

“Alright,” Goody said, shooting him a fond look. “I will call and ask them about doing a wedding outdoors. What else is there?”

“Music at the reception?” Billy asked. “I could ask Red? He’s usually good at picking things that are appropriate, and that way we won’t have to revisit the 70’s vs. 80’s or the 90’s vs. current music debacles.”

Goody nodded with a contemplative look.

“Probably a good idea,” he said. “And we need to send out invitations.”

“Can’t we just send a text to everyone?” Billy asked.

Goody gave him a long look. Billy smiled.

~

Billy called his dad a few days later and told him that there was a very good reason for him and Billy’s mom to go to a particular hotel for Christmas, and to bring something nice to wear for a surprise. He suspected that his dad could guess what the surprise was, and he was going to leave it up to him to decide whether or not to tell Billy’s mom. She would want to get involved and Billy loved her, both she and his dad had always been supportive of him, but he felt this needed to just be about him and Goody.

They had sounded so genuinely excited about the engagement and an upcoming wedding. It had taken a long time for Billy to realize that his parents weren’t secretly hoping the whole gay thing was just a phase. Embarrassingly long actually, but then it had been a bit of a failure to communicate. 

Billy didn’t have a lot of long term relationships, and the ones he had, he rarely spoke of with his parents, even when they asked, he didn’t want to rub it in that he was gay. He was out to them, and they had accepted that, and he’d figured that was all that was needed. 

Then he’d brought Goody home with him, because it had been months, longer than he had ever dated anyone before, if one didn’t count the on and off again thing with Vasquez. His parents had to Billy’s surprise been thrilled, and Goody had easily charmed them both. But Billy still hadn’t trusted it, not entirely, so when he called them about the engagement he let slip out that he was so glad they were happy for him, his mother had immediately said, “Of course we are. All we want for you is to be happy. And this man makes you happy, you should hold on to him. It’s what I told your father I wished you’d do. Perhaps I should have told you. But you don’t want us getting involved in your relationships.”

“Mom.”

“All we could wish for is for you to find someone you love, and who loves you back.”

“And I have.”

“I am so happy for you, it is always what we’ve wanted for you. And I want you to know that we love you and are proud of you.”

Billy had gotten a bit choked up at that. Still didn’t change the fact that if he could avoid having his mom get involved in the planning and organising he would.

~

Billy did have a few friends who weren’t Josh and Red, and he texted a couple of them, thinking they were likely to say they couldn’t come. Likewise Goody did have a couple of people he texted but thought would probably be unable to come; and he decided to invite Sam face-to-face. Something Billy opted for with Josh and Red as well, waiting until they met up for video games and beer night later that week.

“So when will we have time to go to Vegas?” Josh asked.

Billy gave Josh a confused look.

“Vegas?”

“For your bachelor party,” Josh said with a grin, and dropped down on the couch next to Billy. They were in Red’s apartment – Billy didn’t really know how Red had ended up in their friend group. He’d asked Josh once how he’d met Red and Josh had just stared at Billy for a moment before saying ‘I thought you were the one who knew him first’. At that point however it seemed wrong to ask the guy, and besides they liked him. He could be a bit silent, but he had a deadpan sense of humor and was fiercely loyal – and Red as usually had his large arm chair to himself, while Billy had to share the ratty old, too small couch with Josh. Billy waited until he’d been handed one of the two beers Josh had in his hand before he protested.

“I am not going to Vegas.”

Josh pouted at him.

“But Billy.”

“We’ve been to Vegas once, I am not doing it again. Besides I can’t drink as much as i did back then.”

“But Red’s never been there,” Josh said and pointed his bottle at Red, who was the only one actually focusing on the game, and thus winning at Mario Kart.

“Don’t drag me into this,” Red said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

“You’re the reason they met,” Josh said. And Red actually grinned at that, for just a brief second, but long enough for Billy to catch him looking smug.

“You still haven’t paid me,” Red said.

“Taking him to a speed dating event doesn’t count as matchmaking,” Josh pointed out.

“I’m still better at it than you are,” Red said.

“I’m still here,” Billy felt the need to point out. “I thought we decided to stop betting on each other’s lives.”

“As if you and Red don’t have at least one long running bet on some aspect of my life,” Josh scoffed. 

Billy couldn’t exactly argue, but he also didn’t have to mention they had more than one going. Though one wasn’t so much long running as it was continually renewed since it was a bet on “what stupid ridiculous way is Josh going to hurt himself next”

“Besides, I just don’t see the point with the whole thing,” Billy said.

For some reason Josh’s expression turned serious.

“We’re not going to do anything you don’t want,” Josh said. “We’ll do something fun.” He gave Billy a long considering look. “Or is it just that you don’t like surprises, because I will discuss any ideas with you.”

Billy gave him a small smile. The advantage of having been friends for so long was how well Josh knew him.

“Thank you,” Billy said. Josh pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

“Don’t mention it bro.”

“Don’t call me, bro.”

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot last night that I meant to change all the uses of Faraday to Josh instead, since that felt more natural, but forgot to do so. Anyway, the first chapter's been updated with that change.

Billy and Goody didn't see each other often enough during the last two weeks of October, Billy working late trying to fit in more bookings since he and Goody were taking the two last weeks of December off, and there were a bunch of individual days when Billy figured he needed to be free for planning; as well as the anniversary of their first meeting in November – “You’re going to have all your anniversaries clustered together October through December?” Red had pointed out and Billy had shrugged, because that was just how it was going to be – so there was a couple of hectic weeks, meaning he didn’t get home before Goody left for work, and then they only got a snatched moment together in the morning before Goody fell asleep.

They communicated mostly through post-its, Goody telling Billy about the progress at the hotel and the resort; about the solutions for a wedding outside; and that they could have the food catered there. Billy meanwhile set up a date for them to go try on suits, and then a week later a second post-it to reschedule the fitting, which Goody said wouldn’t work, so there was a third date set up at the beginning of November.

It wasn’t easy not seeing each other enough. It hadn’t bothered him quite as much before, but now barely seeing Goody, who was working more nights, and Billy working on the few days off Goody had, it was becoming a little bit disheartening. He knew it wasn’t going to always be like this, that they had been able to find time for each other before, and they would again, there was just a lot going on right now, but simply put it was lonely.

Billy didn’t like being lonely, no one did he supposed, but the house in the evenings was too big, and too quiet and too dark. He would turn on every single lamp in the house, and sit in front of the tv hoping it would distract him.

It all came to a head in November, the day before they were to try on suits. Goody had left a post-it reminding Billy that he was back to his usual four day weekend, but would have to go and pick up some things from Horne’s place after waking up, however he would be back before Billy got off work.

While that sounded good, Billy’s day at work was frustrating, he had to argue with several clients trying to explain that no, there would be no possibility for him to take them skydiving on that particular day because he was going to get married; and another person who wanted them to fly them to New York, Billy had gotten a little brusque at the end of that conversation, but the man had refused to accept that they weren’t going to fly to the east coast. 

While Billy had been fielding calls Josh had picked apart the plane’s engine, because there had been a noise. And it wasn’t that Billy faulted the man for doing it; he was good with engines, and he trusted that Josh made the right calls when it came to the plane; no Billy’s problem was that Josh made such a mess of discarded parts, oily rags and tools strewn all over the hangar floor which Billy ended up cleaning up.

He’d also missed lunch, so Billy was cranky when he came home. He hung up his own jacket, and then Goody’s which was just lying on the floor, as usual. He walked further into the house and came across a pile of Goody’s discarded clothes, which had been there when Billy left in the morning. He sighed and picked them up. He called out Goody’s name but didn’t get a reply. He peeked into the kitchen and only saw the dirty dishes from presumably Goody’s breakfast in the sink. He found another pile of clothes on the floor, this one hadn’t been there earlier, when he walked past the bedroom and he picked it up as well.

He found Goody in the tv room, asleep and snoring softly on the couch, wearing Billy’s sweatpants and a threadbare white tee, the tv on a low volume showing a cooking show.

“Goody,” Billy snapped. For the first time the irritation burning in his chest too strong to be won over by the usual fondness at the sight.

“Hrm,” Goody made a noise and blinked his eyes open and smacked his lips a little. Before he could say anything Billy said, “Would it hurt you to pick up after yourself?”

“Huh?”

“And I was kind of hoping you’d have figured something out for dinner,” Billy said.

“We don’t have any food at home,” Goody said, a guilty look sweeping over his face. “I forgot to go grocery shopping.”

Billy sighed, he was getting a headache.

“I’ll figure out something we can eat,” Billy said. “Here, at least deal with this.” He dumped the discarded clothes on top of Goody. “I’m tired of always being the one picking up things.” He turned around and started walking towards the door. “I have no idea how you kept this place clean before I moved in here.”

“It’s not like you’re home that much,” he heard Goody grumble. Billy whirled around.

“Oh, so are we complaining about that now?” Billy asked, aware that his voice was rising, and not sure if he could stop it. “As if you’re one to talk. I have barely even seen you these past weeks, and that’s not just me.”

“Well, it doesn’t help that you are a freaking workaholic,” Goody shot back, and stood up. Pushing the pile of clothes down on the couch.

“I have to be!” Billy protested. There was an angry cold knot in his stomach. “It’s a fucking small business I’m running, and if I’m not taking care of it–”

“I think you’re just so used to burying yourself in work you don’t know how not to.”

“Well, aren’t you the same?” Billy snapped.

Goody didn’t answer immediately, just stood there staring at Billy, who felt like his chest had tightened and he was breathing faster than he should be. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

“Yes,” Goody breathed out, and his voice shook as he continued. “Yes, I am.”

Billy opened his eyes and took a step towards Goody. They didn’t usually end up almost shouting at each other, discussions with Goody never meant an increased heart rate, shaky breathing, or a stomach that felt tied into knots. He didn’t like this.

“I’m sorry,” Goody said.

“No, I’m sorry,” Billy said.

“So, we’re both sorry,” Goody said. 

Billy took another step forward so that he was standing right next to Goody, and then leaned forward against him.

“I’m just so–” 

Tired. Hungry. Frustrated.

Goody wrapped his arms around Billy’s back, and Billy hugged him back. Pressing his face against Goody’s shirt, and just breathing him in deeply. The familiar beloved scent settling something deep in his chest, the knot in his stomach slowly unfurling.

“Bad day?” Goody asked, leaning his head on top Billy’s.

“Yes, shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Hey, it’s totally understandable,” Goody said. Squeezing him tighter, and he was so pleasantly warm, and Billy felt cold and wanted to press himself even closer to Goody, share in his warmth.

“I missed you,” Billy mumbled against Goody’s shirt.

“Oh, cher,” Goody said. “I’ve missed you as well.”

He felt Goody take a deep breath and exhale, and after that Billy’s own breathing fell into time with Goody’s. And when he turned his head to the side, pressing his ear against Goody’s chest he could make out the faint sound of a heartbeat, and his own beating in time, he smiled a little at that. Finally feeling the anger completely fade away, replaced instead by tired weariness.

“I have thought about it,” Goody started. “These past weeks have been, well, not fun. I’ve enjoyed working nights–”

“I know,” Billy felt the need to interrupt. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want.”

“But I’ve realized that I do. Before _you_ it didn’t matter much, but—” He pulled back and let out a short bark of a laugh and looked at Billy, with that expression of affection and fondness that always made Billy feel warmed from inside out. “I am marrying you. Of course I want to spend as much time as I can with you instead of half of it asleep, and awake when you’re asleep.”

Billy smiled back at him.

“I already know you want to spend time with me, but it is nice to hear it affirmed,” he said. “I will try as well.”

“You know, you do run your company with Josh, and you keep telling people he’s smarter than he looks. So perhaps he should shoulder some responsibilities.”

Billy huffed.

“Yeah, perhaps.”

Goody hugged him tight again, and pressed a kiss to Billy’s temple.

“I probably won’t manage to change to a day shift schedule until the new year, but I have tried my best to match our schedules so that we’ll get to do more of the planning together.” He paused. “And I should try to be better about picking up after myself. You shouldn’t have to nag at me about that.”

They stood there for a moment, Billy just enjoying the feeling of being held, his eyes closed, and the sound of Goody’s steady heartbeat in his ear.

“Are we good?” Goody asked eventually.

Billy took a deep breath and stock stock of himself. He wasn’t angry anymore, instead he felt calm, if a tad hungry and still tired.

“Yes,” Billy said. And leaned back so he could look Goody in the eyes again, “I think so. I mean, I still love you.”

“Oh, good. Yes that’s the the most important thing.” Goody smiled at him, amused, his eyes soft and warm. “I still love you, mon cher.”

They stood there hugging for another moment before Goody said, “let’s order some food, how’s that sound.”

“Perfect,” Billy said. “I’m starving.”

“Fighting gets your appetite up?” Goody asked.

“I have barely eaten anything all day,” Billy said, pulling away a little from Goody.

“Ah, I shall remember that hunger makes you very cranky.”

“You should remember that,” Billy said with a straight face and nodded.

“And messiness,” Goody continued. Billy nodded again, but started smiling a little.

They walked out into the kitchen, and while Billy ordered food, Goody started loading the dishwasher, and they soon fell into the usual warm domestic rhythm.

~

Changing out of t-shirt and jeans – his preferred outfit for basically his entire life – and into a suit felt a little bit awkward at first. He owned button up shirts, he even had a decent basic suit off the rack, but he very rarely wore any of it. This suit though, this was a nice one, not fitted perfectly yet, but close enough. The first one he tried on was just a basic black, there were some other more… colorful options lined up, but he wanted to start out simple, black slacks, jacket and vest over a crisp white shirt.

The longer he looked at himself in the mirror though, he was starting to feel almost convinced that he might actually look good. He straightened the lapel, and posed a little, pretending to hold a gun in his hand, imagining himself as Bond for a second, and then having to try and swallow back a laugh at how he was being silly.

“What are you doing in there honey?” Goody asked.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming out.” Billy said.

“I thought you were already out.”

Billy frowned, and then groaned loudly, leaning his forehead against the mirror in front of him.

“That was terrible,” Billy said.

“You know you love me for my wit.”

Billy pushed open the door to the changing room and stepped out. Goody was lounging in a chair opposite from him, and he whistled when Billy came out. Billy raised an eyebrow.

“You gonna do that every time?”

“Possibly,” Goody said with a smirk. “Your ethereal beauty makes me lose all my inhibitions.”

“You better keep a tighter hold of some of those inhibitions,” Billy said with a smirk. “I don’t think the staff here takes to kindly to customers fucking in the changing rooms.”

“I think I can restrain myself,” Goody said smirking. “You’re not that irresistible.”

Billy started laughing.

“Yes, okay, that was a blatant lie,” Goody said and chuckled.

Billy got ahold of himself, and spun around to let Goody see the whole thing and then went back into the changing room.

He changed the jacket into another black one, but this one with black velvet details standing out, and he went out and showed it off to Goody, who once again made an appreciative noise.

The next suit was all white from top to bottom, followed by one that made him look like a chessboard, which he definitely didn’t like, but he showed it off anyway.

He tried on a navy blue one, which he did like. Followed by a light grey, which was okay. Goody eyeing him up and down appreciatively every time, and Billy was starting to realize that maybe bringing Goody along was the bad call and he should have asked Red instead, because he worried that Goody would want him to keep all the suits.

“You know,” Goody said when Billy closed the door to the changing room again. “We have this whole room to ourselves, you don’t have to close the door. Your naked body is nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Maybe I’m just trying to give your weakass inhibitions a fighting chance,” Billy said with a grin, and he listened delighted to Goody’s laughter.

He put on a deep purple suit, the white shirt the only thing not purple, he even had a purple tie which took him a moment to remember how to tie. The suit material a bit glossy and the color was so dark it would look almost black in low light, but shining light on it brought out the rich plum color.

Goody whistled again when he stepped out, and his eyes moved slower down and then back up. A warmth was curling low in Billy’s belly, and for all their joking, he didn’t think he would put up any resistance at all if Goody decided to ravish him right here.

“You look amazing in purple, cher,” Goody said, his voice a little rough.

After the purple one came a whole rainbow of colored suits, a bright red followed by a turquoise. Billy liked both if he was honest, but they wouldn’t really work for a wedding. The dark, blood red one he tried on was probably better in tone, but he didn’t really like it. He tried on a silver suit which made him feel a little bit like a robot, but he liked a jade green one he put on.

“So, do you have any favorites?” Billy asked when back in the dressing room, and taking off a black suit with a colorful pattern on it.

“All of them,” Goody said.

“That is not helpful. Maybe you should try on some, see what you want to wear and make sure we don’t clash too terribly.”

“I already know I want a midnight blue suit.”

“Did you try one on when I wasn’t looking?”

“No. I just think–”

Billy opened the door and peered out at Goody with a look of suspicion, he already knew the answer before he even had to ask, but he still asked, “Is it because the color has the word ‘night’ in it?”

Goody looked everywhere except at Billy.

“Maybe.”

Billy huffed, and when Goody actually looked at him, he smiled.

“Go find a midnight blue suit and try it on then,” Billy said and went back to getting undressed. Goody was surprisingly fast at locating one, meaning he’d definitely already been planning it, and so Billy was only in the shirt he’d been using, half unbuttoned, and underwear when Goody came back. Tired from trying on so much clothes, and knowing they were he only ones there. Billy wandered over in the chair and flopped down with a tired sigh.

“Exhibitionist,” Goody said from where he was standing in the opening to the changing room, and looking at Billy. 

Billy looked back at him and winked.

“I would have totally let you ravish me in there,” he said nodding to the changing room.

“Terrible tease,” Goody muttered, good naturedly, and closed the door.

“Thought you said the door didn’t need to be closed,” Billy said, a little disappointed at missing out on watching Goody strip.

“I figured out why I need it closed.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“The dramatic reveal.”

Billy smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the plush chair.

Moments later Goodnight stepped out of the changing room with a dramatic flourish, and the suit he was wearing was stunning, he looked absolutely breathtaking. Billy liked his lips. He couldn’t quite believe his luck really, what could he possibly have done to deserve to marry this funny, passionate, handsome and most importantly loveable man?

“You look like you want to eat me up,” Goody said. Billy smirked and got up on his feet again, walking over to Goody and grabbing his head between his hands and kissed him hard.

“And here it turns out it was your inhibitions we should have been worried about,” Goody murmured when they pulled apart for air.

“Shut up,” Billy said, laughter in his voice and kissed Goody again.

~

For their one year anniversary they went out for dinner, nothing fancy, but still a step above some fast food chain.

“I hope you know it’s only because we’re paying for a wedding next month that you’re getting away with not buying me a gift,” Billy said and smirked over the rim of his wine glass.

“Oh, honey, I will shower you in gifts from October to year’s end every year that we are married.”

“My birthday is in January.”

“Babe, I know when your birthday is, I know it’s not in January.”

Billy shrugged, taking another sip of wine. It was really good, and the food was great too, although mostly he just enjoyed the company. He also didn’t really care about gifts, as long as he had Goody he was happy.

“Just checking,” he gave Goody a scrutinizing look.

“It’s in July,” Goody said. Billy smiled.

“I will of course shower you in gifts as well,” Billy said.

“I would expect no less,” Goody said and grinned.

They stayed a while after finishing the food, talking and sharing the last of the wine. Once the bill was paid they went for a walk neither with a particular destination in mind, but somehow ending up at the all night diner they had gone to the first time they met and they went inside for tea for Billy and a muffin, and coffee for Goody and a slice of pie.

“I really enjoyed this,” Billy said, having finished his muffin and stole some of Goody’s pie.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Billy nodded and licked the spoon.

“We should,” Goody started and looked away from Billy’s mouth and up into his eyes. “We should make it a thing.”

“What?”

“Like, doing something date-y once a week.”

“A date night?” Billy said with a smile and slid the plate with the last of the pie to his side of the table. 

“Doesn’t have to be a night, we could do something in the middle of the day if we have the day off, but we should do something for fun just the two of us at least once a week.”

“I like the sound of that,” Billy said. “As long as you don’t see it as some sort of chore.”

“Of course not,” Goody protested, looking taken aback, almost affronted. “I like spending time with you. I want to. Don’t– Don’t you?” The last bit said hesitantly, and Billy wasn’t sure how what he had said could have been interpreted in this way, but it hadn’t been his meaning at all.

“That wasn’t… Of course I do.” He reached out and grabbed Goody’s hand, holding it in a tight grip. “I just meant it might be unnecessary pressure to come up with things to do.”

“It doesn’t have to be anything more elaborate than a dinner and a movie does it?” Goody said. Squeezing BIlly’s hand, and a small smile crept back on his face, “we can stay home and watch Netflix, or idk. Just spend some time together. That’s all. We don’t have to plan something.”

“I’d like that.” Billy smiled.

~

Planning and preparations and organizing continued through November and into December. Christmas became inconsequential, and the only reason it was even in the background was how Christmas music started playing in the stores. 

Goody went to dinner with Sam, Horne and some people from Goody’s work, and called it a bachelor party. Meanwhile Billy got a phone call from Josh the first week of December.

“How do you feel about laser tag?”

“I don’t have any strong feelings about it,” Billy said. He had played it a few times with Josh, and it had been fun back then.

“What about paintball?”

“I don’t think I’ve played since we were teens,” Billy said.

“Good, good. I will be in touch.” And then hung up.

Billy stared at the phone in confusion, and then decided to just ignore it. He’d explain eventually, and Billy was just going to wait. And the second weekend of December Josh called and asked Billy to come to the airfield.

Not only was Josh there when Billy arrived but so was Red, sitting in a chair and watching Josh prep for take off.

“Where are we going?” Billy asked.

“Surprise,” Red said. “However, he wasn’t up for flying long distance so, we’re not even leaving the state.”

“That’s encouraging.”

“I’m done!” Josh shouted. Red got up and patted Billy on the back.

“Come on, you’ll like it.”

They landed on a private airstrip outside Sacramento, and there rented a car which they drove for an hour and a half away from the city. They got to the crest of a hill, and at the bottom of the slope at the other side and to the right of the road lay what looked like a town transplanted straight from the old west, or more accurately, straight from a western movie.

“What’s this?” Billy asked as they headed towards the parking lot.

“Your bachelor party,” Josh said. Excitement in his voice. “No gambling, no drinking, well some drinking, there is supposed to be a saloon, but promising to be a whole lot of fun.”

Getting out of the car and walking towards the buildings Billy noticed there were splotches of different colors on the otherwise grey and brown buildings.

“Paintball?” Billy asked, and Josh nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! Cowboy themed paintball. We’ll even get to dress up!”

“Oh, I am going to like this,” Billy said. Feeling excitement building.

“I know you will,” Josh said. “The woman running this is an old friend of Red’s and she is letting us run around here just the three of us for a couple of hours at a discount.”

Billy smiled, yeah this was going to be a lot of fun.

Red’s friend showed them around, talked about the place and the rules and then led them to one of the buildings where they could change clothes.

Billy ended up in a shirt with a black vest over it, dark pinstriped pants, boots with spurs and most importantly a hat and a gun belt. He walked outside to join the other two, and Josh whistled low when Billy came outside in the sunshine.

“Looking good there Rocks,” Josh said. “Gonna pose for us a bit?”

“Shut up Josh.” Billy said with a laugh.

“No seriously, I promised your husband-to-be pictures or he wouldn’t let you go.”

Billy laughed again, but he put one hand on the gun handle, and the other he tipped his hat a little, while Josh took the picture from the side. He allowed Josh and Red to suggest poses for a little while longer before saying, “so are we gonna start or what?”

“Yeah, I figure, we could do start by having a couple of two-on-one rounds, and then once we’re done with that just all out war, every man for himself.”

“Sure,” Billy said.

Since Josh was the one who suggested it they started out with Billy and Red teaming up. Knowing Josh wouldn’t be the one to lay down in an ambush – too restless to stay still in one place – Red and Billy chose a random house. Walked through it and found good places to hide and take Josh out once he got around to the building. He did so after about half an hour. Both Billy and Red shot him before he had even gotten his gun out of the holster.

Red was frighteningly talented, and Billy accused him of having practiced, because the guy got up on one of the roofs and could easily pick them off from above. They didn’t have a chance.

When Josh and Red teamed up Josh got Billy with a lucky shot, but not before Billy had shot Red.

After that the all out war was just pure chaos. Billy alternating between skulking and sneaking around to just plain hiding in various places to shoot them when they passed by  
a little too close. It was one of the most fun days Billy had ever had.

“This was amazing,” Billy said in the saloon after, the three of them covered in paint and holding a beer bottle each. “This is why you’re my best friend.”

“Can you say that again so I can record it and play it to Goody, I would like him to know I am still your best friend.”

Billy snorted.

“Why haven’t we ever done this before?” Billy asked.

“They opened two months ago,” Red said and shrugged before taking a drink from his bottle.

“We’ll definitely come back,” Josh said. “Now that we know the layout of the place I’d like to show complete strangers how awesome I am.”

Billy laughed and caught Red’s smirk.

“Yes, so awesome,” Billy said.

“Shut up.”

Billy laughed again. He had been hesitant to letting Josh plan a bachelor party, but it had been a lot of fun, and they definitely had to do it again.

~

“The big day is approaching,” Billy told Goody a couple of days later walking into the kitchen to find Goody there having breakfast and reading the paper. Goody looked up.

“Christmas?” He gave Billy an innocent smile. Billy gave him a mock glare and walked over giving Goody a peck on the cheek.

“Not quite,” Billy mumbled.

“Cake testing?” Goody asked, grinning.

“We did that last week.”

He glanced over at their long to-do list pinned to the fridge. Cake testing and ordering had been crossed off. Most of the things had in fact been crossed off. The majority of tasks had been written by Gody or Billy, but as they’d had friends come by they too had scribbled in things on the list. Some were actual useful tasks they should do, other things they chose to ignore, like Josh suggesting they get a thousand dollars worth of fireworks and let him set them off, that was definitely never happening, Billy had given Red the responsibility to make sure Josh didn’t smuggle any fireworks with him.

“It was a great day,” Goody said. Billy gave him another kiss on the cheek, just because he could.

“It was.” He mumbled.

“I’m going to pick up our finished suits today,” Goody said, and looked at the palm of his hand where he had written down some things. “And make a few phone calls about last minute things to fix.” He looked at Billy. “We’re almost done. I can’t believe it’s almost time. All these weeks have really gone by fast.”

“They have, and soon…”

“You ready to get married?” Goody asked.

Billy looked into Goody’s eyes and smiled. He had been ready since Goody asked. Had been ready since before Goody asked. He wanted nothing more in life than to get married to this man.

“Of course,” Billy said. “Are you ready?”

Goody answered without missing a beat, “Yes.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? ;p


	3. Chapter 3

He woke in an unfamiliar bed Christmas Eve morning, and it took him a moment to remember, a moment for an excited flutter to start in his belly and a small smile to start from his lips and to his eyes, this was the day.

He rolled over and found Goody already awake and he caught his eyes, Billy’s smile widened even more at Goody’s goofy wide grin.

“We’re getting married today,” Billy whispered, happy and a little bit in disbelief, like maybe he was dreaming.

“We’re getting married,” Goody said, voice filled with joy.

Billy leaned forward and kissed him, happiness bubbling inside his chest. He pushed Goody down on his back, and kissed and nibbled his way down his neck.

“Maybe avoid hickeys?” Goody said a little breathless, and for that Billy started sucking and nibbling on the skin right above Goody’s collarbone, leaving a bright red mark. He licked it and raised his head to smirk at Goody who just looked fond and amused.

Billy pushed the duvet down to Goody’s waist, and started to kiss his way slowly down Goody’s body, taking his sweet time before ducking underneath the duvet, making his way to lie in between Goody’s legs.

“What are you–” Goody started. Billy lifted his head enough so that he could look up at him from underneath the duvet. He grinned, and started to pull down Goody’s underwear slowly.

“Oh.” Goody flushed. “By all means, do go on.”

And Billy did go on.

~

There were snow banks outside the windows of their cabin, pine and fir trees with snow weighing down their branches. Billy had a cup of coffee in his hands and was looking out the window when Goody stepped up behind him, warm and smelling fresh from the shower as he pressed up against Billy’s back, putting his arms around Billy and pressing a kiss behind his ear.

The stillness was broken by an unexpected knock on the door, and Billy felt Goody flinch in surprise. Billy frowned and looked at Goody, who was wearing a similar expression, they weren’t expecting anyone. Thankful that they were at least decent, not wearing the suits yet but definitely wearing clothes, he walked over to the door and opened it to find his parents on the other side, smiling broadly at him.

“Mom, dad,” Billy said, surprised and taking a step back automatically to let them inside. “I thought we were meeting you at the hotel later.”

He was swept into a tight hug from his mother, while his dad said.

“Your mother felt that a brisk morning walk was just what we needed.”

“I can not believe you,” his mother started to say, in Korean so at least Goody wouldn’t understand as she started in on him not telling her about the wedding until the last minute. While she continued Goody stepped forward.

“Mr. Rocks.” Goodnight reached out and shook Billy’s father’s hand.

“Goodnight, how are you this morning? Excited?”

“Oh, yes,” Goody said.

“That’s good to hear, son. We are so happy for the two of you.”

“Thank you. How long are you staying?”

“Oh, until the new year, but don’t you worry, we won’t bother you boys,” he said and actually winked.

“Oh my god,” Billy groaned.

After placating Billy’s mother they went outside and hiked up the road from the cabins to the hotel where they met up with Red and Sam.

“Please Billy, tell your friend to stop hitting on my sister,” was the first thing Sam said, and Billy looked over and saw Josh talking to Sara.

“I’m sure she can handle herself against Josh,” Goody said.

It was a moot point anyway since Billy was then whisked away by Red, who dragged Josh along as well, and Sam took Goody to his room for them all to get dressed separately.

~

“I can tie my own tie,” Josh was grumbling as Billy emerged from the bathroom, where he had been fixing his hair, trying it up in a bun and then added a hairpin he never used regularly, but which he guessed would make it seem like more of an effort had been put in. 

He was in his slacks, and shirt, wondering where he’d put the cufflinks. He looked at his friends and saw Red tying Josh’s tie while Josh tried slapping his hands away.

“No you can’t,” Red said.

Josh huffed, but dropped his hands to his sides.

“Fine, i can’t.”

“Anyone seen my cufflinks?” Billy asked.

“My suitcase on the bed,” Red said without taking his eyes off Josh’s tie. “I also have your ring, because your best man–” here he tugged on Josh’s tie. “–decided I would be more suited to care for it.”

“Are you jealous he didn’t pick me?” Josh asked, sounding positively delighted.

“You wish,” Red said. “I’m only trying to point out what strange decision it was to pick you.”

“I’m awesome,” Josh said and stepped away from Red. “Also, Billy your phone’s been buzzing incessantly.”

Billy fished out the cufflinks, and walked over to his phone finding a large number of texts. At least five texts from Sam, and two from Sara, detailing last minute plans and organizational decisions they’d made. Both Billy and Goody were extremely thankful that they could dump a lot of the last responsibilities on the Chisolm siblings, because Billy did not think he could have made any decisions at the moment. 

There was also a text from his mother asking if she could help out with anything, Billy considered forwarding it to Sam, but ended up not to, which was just as well, because the text from his father said he had corralled his mother to the reception room, where they had bumped into Sara who had eagerly put them both to work. 

Having sent the replies he needed to send he got to the two messages from Goody, the first one saying: “I love you! Can’t wait to see you in your suit!” and the second one: “Sam has told me I am to be confined in his room to prevent me from getting into trouble. He was unclear about what kind of trouble I could possibly get into.”

As he was reading a third message this one with an accompanied picture of three huskies in a pen, clearly outdoors, with the message: “I snuck out when his back was turned! Look puppies! Shall I kidnap one? All three?”

Billy smiled, feeling that usual stab of affection in his chest.

“Billy, have you vetted Josh’s best man speech?” Red asked, interrupting Billy from crafting a reply.

“Hey!” Josh exclaimed.

“Do I need to?” Billy asked, still thinking about Goody, and not really wanting to think about what Red was saying.

“Well–” Red started but was interrupted by Billy’s phone.

“Hi, Sam.”

“Is he there?”

“Is who here?” Billy asked innocently.

“You know who.”

“I just got a photo of some dogs outside,” Billy said and listened to Sam sigh over the line. “You better go get him before he’s wanted for dognapping.”

“Thanks.” There was a click, and Billy lowered the phone still smiling. He looked up at Red and Josh, Josh was holding a bunch of papers out of reach of Red.

“Don’t worry Red, I trust Josh knows that I can and will make his life a living hell if he brings up any of the more embarrassing stories.” He looked straight at Josh who visibly swallowed hard, scanned the papers in his hands quickly, crumpled one page into a ball and tossed it underneath the bed.

“Heh, don’t worry Billy.”

Billy nodded and turned back to the new message from Goody simply saying “Sam found me.” So Billy replied: “Dognapping will have to wait until after the wedding then. I love you.”

~

They were all bundled into cars and driven down the road some distance to get away from the worst of the hustle and bustle of the resort. Billy’s nerves and excitement was starting to get the better of him, and he was barely paying attention to where they were going as he sat in the backseat with Josh, with Red in the front seat next to the driver. 

All Billy was thinking of was Goody, and how he absolutely could not wait to stand next to him, to promise to love him as long as they lived.

They arrived at a small snowy and empty field, except once they started trudging down a path made in the snow it soon became evident that it wasn’t empty. Billy spotted the arch made of ice first, and on closer inspection it would turn out to have carved patterns and whorls. Flanking it where large heart-shaped snow sculptures. Chairs with blankets stood in front of the arch, with a wider path in the middle like an aisle.

It was only an hour afternoon and the the sun was still shining, peeking through a light grey cloud cover, a few snowflakes fell, but it hadn’t started snowing heavily.

Billy’s car had been one of the last and their guests were already seated. But before Billy could pay any attention to them, he heard Goody. He turned towards him and saw him and Sam come walking towards them. Billy started smiling, and when Goody saw him he smiled as well. He was clean shaven and his hair looked soft and fluffy, a few snowflakes had landed in his strands of hair, and he looked absolutely stunning in his midnight blue suit.

Sam was the first one to reach Billy, Josh, and Red. He turned to Billy, who barely looked at him and kept glancing over his shoulder at Goody.

“He’s been a handful,” Sam said. “I’m happy to hand him over to you.”

“Sure,” Billy said, not quite sure what he was responding too. He was vaguely aware that Sam, Josh and Red left to head to the front to stand by the arch with the priest. However all Billy could focus on was Goody standing in front of him, looking like a dream.

“Hi,” Billy said softly. Goody was breathtaking.

“Hi yourself,” Goody said, a soft smile on his lips. “You look stunning. Positively heart-stoppingly gorgeous.”

“So do you,” Billy whispered. “Breathtaking.”

Somewhere music started playing.

“Shall we?” Goody asked, holding out his arm, and Billy took it.

Walking side by side down the aisle, Billy kept telling himself to look straight ahead, but he couldn’t help glancing at Goody every other step and he caught Goody glancing at him..

Billy felt like he was floating on clouds, his heart beating rapidly and a bubbling of joy in his chest threatening to spill over. It felt a little like a dream, with everything soft focused and rose-tinted. Snow crunching underneath their feet, large soft snowflakes falling silently, and the air not uncomfortably cold, in fact he barely noticed the cold.

They came to a stop underneath the arch, in front of the priest who started talking.

“Dearly beloved...”

Billy glanced at Goody, and caught him glancing back. They smiled at each other. He was so happy, so indescribably happy. He felt lighter in body and in soul, felt invincible, felt like all he had to do was jump up in the air and he would take flight. He didn’t hear a thing being said, so wrapped up in his own feelings and thoughts, and they both realized at the same time they hadn’t heard their cue to turn and face each other.

Looking directly at Goody’s face though was probably going to result in Billy getting lost even easier, after all Goody’s eyes were captivatingly blue and they were looking at Billy with a softness to them, a slight glittering shine that Billy realized were the beginning of tears.

As goody began his vows Billy held his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I love you Billy. You’ve changed my life. I didn’t know how lonely I was before you came into my life, and now that I have you in my life every moment without you is nothing but tedium. You bring so much to me, so much life and excitement, you inspire me and make me want to be a better man.”

“You remind me of what it is like to have fun. You brought back the person I used to be, the person who knew how to be brave and take risks.”

Goody’s voice shook with emotion, and Billy wouldn’t have been able to look away from his eyes even if he had wanted to.

“I love you for all the things you have brought to my life, and for all the things you continue to give to me. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and hopefully bring you as much joy as you have brought me. I love you, Billy Rocks.”

Billy squeezed Goody’s hand again, feeling himself tearing up from Goody’s word, and the feeling with which they were uttered.

“I-” Billy swallowed trying to gather himself, and he had to smile at the encouraging smile Goody gave him.

“I am frequently surprised at how lucky I was to meet you. How thankful I am to have met you. You changed my life for the better. You showed me that I could have a lasting relationship built on love. Being loved by you,” he took a breath and smiled through tears. “Well it is such a rush, you don’t understand.” 

“You look at me and I feel like I am the amazing person you see me as. You settle me, you ground me, and can let me relax. With you I feel like I am truly me.” 

“You are the single most important person in my life, and I love everything you give me, and I will continue to give back in equal measure because I love you, Goodnight Robicheaux.”

“The rings,” the priest said but Billy was barely paying attention, so wrapped out in the wave of emotion inside of him. The way his heart was swelling with love, and Goody so beautiful with snow falling around him, even with the sun dipping low and the light waning.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he somehow managed to get his arm to reach out and take the ring handed to him, all without taking his eyes off of Goody, who was also receiving the ring from Sam, and also not looking away from Billy.

There were more words, which Billy both heard and didn’t hear, so swept away by the moment, by his emotions. But he did see and hear Goody say, “I do.”

With shaking hands Billy held Goody’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger.

“And do you, Billy Rocks, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Billy said. He reached out his hand and looked into Goody’s eyes as the ring slid onto his finger.

The adoration in Goody’s eyes was so immense, so strong, so palpable, it made Billy’s knees weak. He loved this man, and he was so lucky to marry him.

“... You may now kiss your husband.”

Billy’s lips met Goody’s in a long kiss. Billy’s hands went to the back of Goody’s head, and Goody’s arms went around Billy holding him tight and Billy sighed into the kiss, relaxing into the familiar and yet unknown because now Goody was his husband. They were bound together, and Billy had never been happier than in this moment.

~

“We were all surprised they lasted a whole year, not that we thought they’d break up, no quite the opposite. I had money on those two eloping back in May,” Josh said, getting a laugh. “Red bet on July.”

Josh’s speech went on from there. Billy actually did his best to pay attention to him, but he did steal glances at Goody, who laughed at the points in the stories he was supposed to laugh at, but Billy caught him glancing at him as often as Billy did it. 

He really wondered who decided a long dinner with dancing should follow directly after a wedding, when all he wanted was to bring Goody back to the cabin and show him all night long how much he loved him and how happy he was to have married him.

The food was good though he had to admit, and thankfully Josh kept his speech blessedly short and devoid of anything too embarrassing. If his parents hadn’t been there he wouldn’t have cared as much, it wasn’t as if Billy had kept much from Goody.

Sam followed up Josh’s speech with perhaps fewer laughs, but it was surprisingly short, and Billy had already heard the stories before, but he liked listening to them, liked hearing about the kid he had been before he became the man Billy met and fell in love with.

After dinner there was dancing, which they had done zero preparation for, and neither of them were particularly good at it, but Billy was more than okay with just holding Goody, and being held in turn, and swaying to the music. 

“You happy, cher?” Goody mumbled into Billy’s ear. His hand stroking the back of Billy’s head.

“I’ve never been happier,” Billy said. “I love you.”

“love you too.”

They danced until the song ended, and then there was talking to people, laughing and joking. Some more dancing, drinking and cake – the cake was amazing – and more conversations to be had, and all their friends and Billy’s parents congratulating them.

It was really nice and Billy enjoyed it, but he looked forward to having Goody to himself.

~

He’d been a bit drunk, but the walk in the cold back to their cabin had sobered him up a bit as well. He felt tired but not dead tired on his feet. He dropped his suit jacket on a chair and then flopped down on the bed in only shirt and slacks, the top buttons open, and his hair let down.

Goody entered the bedroom, also in shirtsleeves and he stopped and stared at Billy. There was a lamp on the side table and it was the only lightsource in the room. Billy looked up into Goody’s face and was met by a heated look.

“Such a long day,” Goody said, tie undone and hanging around his neck.

“Worth it,” Billy said and smiled.

“Definitely,” Goody said and smiled back. “I’ve been wanting to get you alone all evening though.”

“Same.”

“You look divine,” Goody said. “Out of this world, delectable, ravishing.”

“You should really get down here and do that last thing to me,” Billy said and smirked. That got him a delighted laugh, before the heated look was back and Goody crawled over Billy.

When they were face to face Billy grabbed the two ends of the tie and pulled Goody down to kiss him. The sort of kiss they couldn’t get away with in public, a lot of tongue, and groans and promises of even more.

They broke for air and Billy grinned up at Goody.

“How do you feel being a married man?” Billy asked.

“Like everything is right in my world,” Goody said, while removing the hairpin from Billy’s hair, and running a lock of Billy’s hair through his fingers. “And you?”

“Perfect, now that I have you all to myself.”

“Mhm…”

They kissed again, deep and slow and sensual. Familiar and and comforting turning hot and sexy. Goody unbuttoning Billy’s shirt and pushing his hands in underneath the shirt Billy wore underneath. Billy shivered and arched up when Goody’s hands touched his body, skin against skin.

“Love you,” Goody murmured against Billy’s lips. “Love you.”

Goody helped Billy sit up so that he could get off all his clothes and then pushed Billy back down on the bed, and his hot lips pressed kisses all over Billy’s chest, mowing down to his waist.

“Want to repay you for this morning,” Goody mumbled against Billy’s skin. Billy laughed, that happy feeling in his chest bubbling and finally bursting loose as he was filled with the warm love and affection for his husband. _His husband_. Billy was married now. Married to a most wonderful man. It seemed like a dream, but he knew it was reality.

“Well, by all means carry on,” Billy said, and smiled. Goody looked up at him as well, with a smirk as he started undoing Billy’s pants, and carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I will happily return to this universe again, not only because I promised Macca: "Billy teaching Goody to ski" and I didn't write that for this, but also I just love this universe and I don't think it has to end just because they got married, so if you happen to have things you'd like to see in their life you can tell me here or on my tumblr: tramstrams.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway. I hope you've enjoyed this. :D


End file.
